Hope
by Jonne Aaro
Summary: Daryl is living alone in the woods with his dog. At the same a huge threat is coming for his friends. After finding Connie there is hope for better future.
1. Chapter 1

It´s been years since Daryl last visited Kingdom, Alexandria or Hilltop. He is still living alone in the woods with a dog. He thought that people were better without him and he still didn´t complete his mission which was to find Rick. Daryl hadn´t seen anyone since he helped Michonne to find Judith. No one even knew where he was. Daryl´s hair had gotten very long. His is much longer than Jesus´s. His beard had gotten long too.

Meanwhile Michonne is escorting a new group to Hilltop. Judith brought the group into Alexandria but Michonne decided to take the group to the Hilltop instead. Magna was furious about her group not having weapons. Connie saw Magna´s frustration and tries to calm her down. Yumiko apologizes Magna´s behavior and says that they lost someone just a couple days ago.

"I understand" Michonne answers.

Later they face a huge group of walkers and Magna demands their weapons. DJ then opens the gun back and gives Magna and others their weapons. Connie saves Luke from nearly getting bitten and Luke saves Kelly from being bitten. Then a familiar walkers to Connie, Magna, Yumiko, Luke and Kelly approaches. They are all frozen. Michonne then steps up and takes out the walker. Then the group makes their escpace and keep heading toward Hilltop. Michonne agreed to come too becuse Siddiq told her that Maggie was no longer at Hilltop.

Later Michonne, Siddiq and DJ arrive Hilltop with Magna and her group. Tara agrees to let the group in but she tells them it´s Jesus´s decision.

"Where is he?" Magna asks.

"He left earlier with Aaron to find Eugene. They found wounded Rosita in the woods. She is here too."

"What was Aaron doing with Jesus?" Michonne asks.

"Jesus told me that he was keeping the communication between us and that he was training with Aaron."

Michonne is surprised to see Carol at the Hilltop and asks her what she is doing there. Carol says that she brought Henry here to be Earl Sutton´s apprentice.

Later Michonne goes to see Rosita with Siddiq. They discuss about the possibility of Alexandria going to the fair too. They are interrupted when Rosita wakes up.

Before Siddiq and Michonne can ask "Are you okay" Rosita panics and asks about Eugene.

"Jesus and Aaron left this morning to find him. They can handle this." Michonne says.

"No, they can´t. They have no idea what they are up against." Rosita says panicked. Michonne gives her a shocking look and goes out there to find them. Magna and Yumiko follow Michonne without her noticing.

Michonne finally finds Eugene, Aaron and Jesus in the foggy cemetary. Michonne tries to open the gate with Eugene while Aaron and Jesus are fighting walkers. Magna and Yumiko arrive to help.

"What are you doing here?" Michonne asks.

"Earning our key" Magna answers.

They are able to open the gate.

Jesus tells Aaron and the others to get out while he finishes the walkers. He takes out several walkers with his machete and ninja moves but the last walker dodges his attack and stabs him from behind through his chest whispering "You are where you do not belong."

Aaron yells "NOOO!"

Everyone is shocked. Yumiko then shoots the walker with her bow. Michonne checks the walker and sees that it is a wearing a walker mask. Michonne notices something on the back of the walker´s head and cuts into it, revealing a mask. Before they can process the situation, whispers around them get louder and the group circles up preparing for a fight.

Several whisperers attack but they group is able to kill them. Aaron prevents Jesus from reanimating. The group carries Jesus´s body away and lock the gate.

The group notices a small group of walkers nearby. Yumiko uses her bow to see who are whisperers. She hits one in the leg. The man falls down screaming in pain, attractig walkers to him. The others whisperer attcks Michonne. Michonne kills the whisperer easily. The last one falls on her knees and surrenders. Michonne rips off her mask, to reveal a girl begging for her life. The girl says that she´s the last one. Michonne doesn´t believe her and takes her with them.

In Hilltop Luke offers to help to look for the rest who are still out there. Luke heads out with Alden. Soon they find Yumiko´s arrow. They find more arrows. Then they spot a walker looking at them motionless. Suddenly they get surrounded by several whisperers and the leader tosses them one of the arrows they have been following, points a shotgun at them and says "Trail ends here.

Michonne and the rest arrive Hilltop. They bury Jesus. After burying Jesus, Michonne and Tara interrogate the girl. The introduces herself as Lydia. Michonne and Tara do not believe anything she says.

It´s night time again and Connie, Magna, Yumiko and Kelly are worried for Luke. Connie and Kelly decide to go find him. Before leaving Magna and Yumiko warn Connie and Kelly about the whisperes

Kelly tells Connie in tears that Luke found her after Coalport was overrun. Connie promises that they will find Luke. Suddenly a small group of walkers approach them. They start to kill them with their slingshots. A whisperers prepares to attack them from behind. Just as he is about to stab Connie in the back, Daryl shoots him in the head. Daryl gives them sign to follow him. Daryl leads Connie and Kelly out of the woods.

They have a moment to stop.

"Thank you" Kelly says. She says "thank you" too. "My name is Kelly and she is Connie. What´s your name. Daryl quickly responds "Daryl."

Kelly then tells Daryl that she and Connie live in Hilltop and that they are looking for a friend. They tell Daryl about the people in walker masks. Daryl looks shocked and decides it´s time to visit his friends again. Connie and Kelly decide to go back to Hilltop too.

Connie and Kelly are walking behind Daryl and Dog. Connie is just staring at Daryl. "There is something about this man" Connie tells herself. Kelly touches Connie´s shoulder but Connie doesn´t notice. She is deep in her thoughts "Does he know the people in Hilltop and Alexandria? Why is he here alone?" Kelly touches her again and this time Connie notices it. "We try again tomorrow? Kelly asks. Connie nods and they share a quick hug.

As they are arrive Hilltop. Magna, Yumiko, Michonne and Tara run to greet them. Michonne and Tara are surprised to see Daryl. They share a hug. "I´m so happy to see you" Michonne and Tara say at the same time." "Yeah, me too" Daryl says.

Connie is happy to see that Daryl knows these people. "Maybe he´ll stay? And cut his hair and beard?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Where have you been all these years?" Michonne asks.

All over the state. I came back to the woods near Hilltop and found Dog. I heard we have a new enemy."

"They killed Jesus" Tara says.

Daryl is angry and sad to hear this and says "I´m sorry."

"We captured one of them." Tara says

Michonne tells Daryl that he should stay at the Hilltop and help out with the prisoner situation. Daryl is reluctant at first but he agrees to stay eventually. Connie is watching closely their conversation. Daryl deciding to stay puts a smile on her face.

Daryl then goes to interrogate Lydia. Daryl takes his knife out and asks if she comes from a place with walls. She tells him that places like Hilltop never last and her mom needed the dead to stay safe. Daryl raises his knife and slams her against the bars asking why did her people kill his. She says they were always going to. Henry who was jailed fo drinking alcohol tries to intervene but Daryl shuts him down. She tells him that it´s just her and her mom left but he doesn´t believe her.

Daryl says "People up there buried a good man earlier today and they are ready to make you pay for it. All I got to do is drag your ass up them steps. How many are in your group."

Daryl grabs Lydia and is about to start dragging her but then she says "Ten. There were ten of us"

Daryl yells "Liar!"

She begs for her life and Daryl let´s her go. Daryl goes out but he hears that Henry and Lydia are talking so he stays to listen.

Lydia tells Henry her story. Henry tells Lydia about his mom who would do anything to protect him. He asks more about her parents. Lydia then remembers her father dying from a stab wound. She also says that her mother is relentless too and is not someone anyone would want to mess with. Lydia then tells more about her past. Henry then tells Lydia that her mom seems like a nice and reveals he and his adoptive parents are from another community called The Kingdom, which is a day´s ride from Hilltop. Suddenly Daryl comes downstairs and takes Henry out. Outside Daryl scolds Henry for endangering his family and reveals he has been using him to get information out of her. Henry lashes out, believing Lydia to be a good person who got messed up. He calls Daryl an asshole and tells him to get the information himself.

Daryl goes back to Lydia´s cell and offers her medicine to help with her ear, but she refuses. Daryl then tells Lydia that Luke and Alden are missing. Lydia says that she doesn´t know anything about it. Daryl then asks if her mom would kill their people if she crossed them. Lydia says "She would if she had to."

Lydia shares about her past with Daryl. She tells him that her mom killed a man who was freaking out over gunshots. Daryl says "Your mom did what she had to keep you alive." Lydia pulls her ear again and Daryl tosses her the medicine, telling her "The people at Hilltop will help you if you help them." Lydia asks for water and when he gets close she tries to grab Daryl. Daryl grabs her arm and pulls up her sleeve, revealing a series of cut marks causing her to retreat in the corner. Daryl looks at her a moment before leaving.

Outside Daryl meets Connie. Connie writes "Thank you again for helping us."

Daryl smiles and says "It´s what we do."

Connie offers to cut Daryl´s hair. He is reluctant at first but agrees eventually when she underlines her offer. Daryl is walking behind Connie as they are walking toward the Barrington house. Daryl looks her up and down without her noticing.

Daryl shaves his beard before letting Connie cut his hair. Connie is watching him closely as he is shaving his beard. After shaving his beard he gets an approving smile from Connie. Daryl is watching Connie closely as she is cutting his hair. "There is something special about her" Daryl says in his mind. After finishing the hair cut Connie starts to write something. "You look much better now." Daryl tries to hide his blushing by telling her that she looks good too. "Thank you" Daryl says before heading out. Daryl goes to sleep. Connie watches him walking toward the barn. Kelly then comes to ask Connie if they are still going out in the morning. Connie promises that they will go out in the morning. Kelly gives teasing nudge to Connie after seeing the hair on the floor.

In the morning Connie sees Daryl going to cells before heading out with Kelly. In the cells Lydia tells more about her past. She tells him that the man who was killed by her mother turned and went after Lydia. Lydia then tells that her father came to save her but he got bit in the neck. Lydia then tells that her father was weak. Shen then says that Daryl is strong and doesn´t belong with in Hilltop. Daryl says "You don´t know shit about me."

Outside Henry confrots Dary about Lydia but Daryl says that she is Tara´s problem now. Henry realizes that Daryl was abused too. Daryl doesn´t confirm or deny this. Henry tells a story about why his mom kept her hair short. Henry then tells Daryl that he thinks that Lydia is just scared and he can show her that there is nothing to be afraid of. Daryl answers "Not just me."

Daryl and Henry go back to Lydia´s cell. This time Lydia tells the truth about her past. She reveals that another man was bitten by the man who turned. She then reveals that her mother murdered her father and that she is the one who abuses her. Lydia is crying and apologizes Daryl for wasting his time. Daryl tells her "You didn´t."

Henry follows Daryl outside and asks him why a mom would do that to her kid. Daryl tells him "Some people ain´t meant to be parents."

Henry then asks if Lydia can stay. Daryl says "maybe" and tells him to get Lydia fresh clothes while he talks to Tara about their camp.

Yumiko is talking with Tara and spots a small group of whisperers approaching Hilltop as guard grab Kelly to get her inside. Connie is walking behind Kelly and doesn´t have time to get inside. Connie hides in the cornfield. Tara calls out to Daryl and Magna to join them on the guard post.

In front of the gate a bald woman stops her group and introduces herself as Alpha. Alpha says "I just want my daughter back."


	3. Chapter 3

Outside Alpha and the Whisperers wait for them to bring Lydia to her. Daryl asks them to leave but Alpha signals for more whisperers to show up.

"Did you kill our people?" Magna asks

"No. Bring me my daughter or there will be a conflict." Alpha says.

Meanwhile Connie hides in the cornfield and is nearly spotted by a Whisperer until they walk away. Daryl decides to walk outside to talk Alpha face to face. As Daryl is walking toward the gate Alpha instructs one of her people to bring someone.

"You can´t have her. It´s a fight you are looking for. We have enough firepower to kill all of you."

Daryl then spots a baby: "You brough a baby out here?"

"We are animals. Animals have babies" Alpha answers. Then a couple of Whisperers bring up a tied up Alden and Luke. Alpha offers to trade them for Lydia. Then a small herd is approaching the Hilltop. Alpha instructs her people to draw them away. Luke spots Connie in the cornfield and sign behind his back "Keep quiet." Inside Daryl informs Enid that he is going to make the trade.

"Henry and Lydia are missing" Magna informs. Daryl tells everyone to split up and find them. Daryl gives Dog their scent and sends him off.

Outside a Whisperer baby starts crying, which attracts the walkers. Alpha shrugs to signal the mother to leave the baby to die. Alden and Luke protest but Alpha says "It`s a natural selection."

Inside Daryl discovers that Henry and Lydia escaped. Addy says "I know where they are." She and Enid head out to find them while Daryl stays inside. Outside the guard bang the fence to draw the walkers away from the baby but it doesn´t work. Luke signs Connie "There is a baby." Connie spots the baby and runs out to save the baby. Connie sling shots a walker and grabs the baby. The Whisperers nearby unsheathe blades but Alpha signal them to let her go. Connie runs back to the cornfield. She kills several walkers her knife. Daryl runs in to help with Kelly, Earl and Tammy. They all make it back inside.

In the woods Enid and Addy find Henry and Lydia in the cabin. Henry refuses to give Lydia up but Enid explains that Alden and Luke´s life are in jeopardy. Henry is torn so Lydia offers to give herself up to save Alden and Luke. She kisses Henry and leaves. At Hilltop Daryl hands Lydia over to Alpha for Alden and Luke. They are embraced by Enid and Connie´s group.

"I´m sorry mom" Lydia says.

Alpha smacks her across the face saying "You call me Alpha like the rest." Alpha smiles at Daryl as they leave. Daryl walks back inside and sees Connie and Luke embracing each other. Daryl looks slightly jealous but no one notices it.

Later Henry tells Daryl "What we did, wasn´t right."

"No, it wasn´t but we had to do it to save our friends. We just have to live with it" Daryl answers.

"I know what you did in Alexandria when thing went wrong" Henry says.

"No you don´t. Not really." Daryl says and walks off. This bring up the bad memories to Daryl. He remembers everything what he had to do with Michonne. He tried to forget it but what happened with Lydia brought back all those memories. That was also a part of the reason he never came back to the communities until now.

At night Daryl is sitting at his farm house looking Connie celebrating Luke´s safe return with her friends. Tammy and Earl are taking care of the baby. Henry gets up from his bed and starts to write something. "I´m sorry but I can´t live with this." Henry then sneaks out of the Hilltop without anyone noticing it. Magna, Yumiko, Luke and Kelly head inside their trailer while Connie stays at the table. At the same time Addy finds Henry´s note and brings it to Daryl.

Daryl goes to inform Tara before heading out. As Daryl is walking toward the gate Connie runs to stop him.

Connie writes "Where are you going?"

"Henry couldn´t live with it. He left to find Lydia." Daryl writes her.

"I´m coming with you." Connie writes.

"No, I should go alone" Daryl says and starts walking toward the gate again. Connie stop him showing the same note again. Daryl then asks "Why?"

"I can´t live with it either" Connie writes. Connie also wants to spend time with Daryl but she doesn`t tell him that. Daryl hides his smile as he starts walking toward the gate with Connie and Dog. Daryl was happy that she was coming with him. He saw today how storng she was. Anyone who was still alive after ten years into this fallen world had to be strong. Daryl was fascinated about a deaf woman surviving this long.

It didn´t take long for Daryl and Connie to find tracks. Connie knew that their communicating would be much harder in the dark. Daryl was also hard to read. Connie followed Daryl cloesly as they started to follow the tracks. Both of them kney that it was dangerous to follow them in the middle of the night. After while Daryl pointed his flashlight toward Connie´s chest, at the pocket of her shirt. He pointed it at her notepad and pen inside her pocket. Daryl motioned for her to give him the notepad and pen. Daryl then writes "It´s too dark. Get some sleep. I´ll keep watch." Connie shook her head when she saw the note. Daryl then motions for her to give the notepad back to him. "It´s okay. Sleep" Daryl writes. Connie eventually agrees. Daryl is surprised how much she challenges him. No one has ever challenged him like this except Rick.

Daryl was watching Connie after he was sure she was asleep. He was studying her and just admiring her abilities. Daryl couldn´t deny it that he was interested in her. Daryl kept watch for the whole night. Connie woke up early in the morning and continued to follow the tracks. Daryl handed her an apple which they brough from Hilltop. They had supplies for three days. After couple hours of following the tracks they find Henry´s stick. They realize that the Whisperers caught up with him. Two walkers approach Daryl and Connie. They take out the walkers simultaneously. "Good shot" Daryl says. They both exchange a quick smile. Daryl then orders Dog to bring back his arrow. Dog breaks the arrow and Connie giggles. Daryl looks at her and looks embarrassed. However Daryl is happy to see her smile. "She is something special" Daryl says to himself. They keep following the tracks.

"They are close" Daryl says.

They spot a couple of Whisperers and they hide behind the bush.

"We need a plan" Daryl says.

Connie starts to write something "We should kill those two and take their masks and shirts."

"Good idea" Daryl says. Daryl smiles without noticing it but Connie smiles back at him. They draw the whisperers little closer before killing them and taking thier masks. They hide the bodies inside the bush. They decide wait until dark until approaching the whisperer camp.

Connie offers to take watch and allow Daryl to rest since he didn´t sleep at all last night. Daryl doesn´t argue and rests for a while. Daryl wakes up when it´s dark already. They see a small her nearby and decide to draw it to the camp. Multiple Whisperes die and Daryl grabs Henry´s arm saying "Keep your head down. We are leaving."

"No, not without Lydia" Henry says

"The girl stays" Daryl answers.

Daryl, Connie and Henry wait their moment to escape. Daryl then signals to move. Henry grabs Lydia´s arm and they all escape together. Daryl and Connie throw their masks away while running away.


	4. Chapter 4

After running for a while Daryl, Connie, Henry and Lydia reunite with Dog. In the woods following their escape from the Whisperers Daryl blames Lydia for getting them into this mess and says "You are not coming with us." Henry suggests that he will disappear with Lydia while Daryl and Connie go back to Hilltop, Daryl disagrees with Henry and says that "We go this way."

Connie motions with her hands for the rest to follow her. Daryl protests and says again "We go this way." Before he can finish his sentence Connie runs off with Henry and Lydia. Even Dog follows them and ignores Daryl´s commands.

In the morning Daryl, Connie, Henry, Lydia and Dog come across an office building. They make a plan to use building as means of separating the Whisperers from the the undead. Connie writes on her notepad "Chokepoint"

"Good idea" Daryl answers.

"Alpha won´t send an army. She doesn´t need. She will send Beta. He is their best fighter" Lydia says.

In the building Daryl is looking around the building and he seems to happy about it. Daryl finds Connie looking at the supplies that were hidden in the building.

"The stairwell is already barricated. I guess you know that" Daryl says.

Connie drinks from the waterbottle and gives it to Daryl. "Thanks" Daryl says. Connie then writes "We stayed here once"

"Yeah, secret little stash for emergency. Smart" Daryl says and smiles.

Connie smiles back at him and looks at him quickly up and down. Connie then motions Daryl to follow her. Connie leads Daryl to look at the blueprints of the building.

"Alright, there is only two ways up. That´s good. This barricate is little too barricated. We cut open holes so they can walk up here" Daryl says and he uses sign with his hands when he says "Little too barricated"

Connie gives him thumb up and Daryl touches her shoulder softly. Daryl smiles as he is walking away. Connie follows him. Daryl then says "This place is good. Fine work." Connie writes on her notepad "Then what?"

"Then we get out of here" Daryl says

"The girl stays" Connie writes.

"No" Daryl says.

Connie then underlines the note. Daryl then says "If we take her back, my friend´s die. Your friends too."

Connie then looks at him with disapproving look. Connie then writes "We have friends. She doesn´t." Connie rips the note out of her notepad and gives the note to Daryl and walks away. Daryl quickly looks at the note and then looks at Connie who is walking away from him. A part of Daryl wants to follow her but the other part of tell him that he should let her be for a while.

Daryl finds Henry and Lydia kissing and tells them to keep watch. Daryl then goes to find Connie who is keepin watch at the other side of the building. Daryl thinks for a while what he should say. "I don´t want to leave Lydia behind or hand her over again. Maybe I should tell her that. I´ll tell her that after we are done with the whisperers."

Daryl touches Connie´s shoulder and he sees that she is still not happy about their conversation about Lydia. Daryl then says "When they come, I will take the other exit. You take the other with Henry and Lydia."

Connie nods and then walks away while Daryl stays to keep watch. "She is the only one who chanlleges me. Only Rick did." The memory of Rick makes Daryl sad. "I should just go back to the woods after the communities are safe. I don´t belong here. Not anymore." Daryl says to himself without fully meaning it.

Meanwhile Henry and Lydia spot something coming out of the woods. They run to warn Daryl and Connie.

Daryl comes to the balcony and shoot one of the walkers. "Alright. Get ready" Daryl says.

"I´m not gonna fight. I can´t kill my own people" Lydia says.

Lydia then makes Henry to promise that wouldn´t kill either. Henry agrees and Lydia kisses Henry before Daryl leads Lydia to the closet. Daryl makes Lydia hide in the closet with Dog. Lydia protests but Daryl says "How are you going to help if you don´t fight? Keep quiet. If any of them comes here, he will take them out" Daryl says. Whisperers come in from the door that Connie and Henry are guarding. Henry knocks of them down and Connie shoot the other.

Meanwhile Daryl aims his crossbow at the main door which gets busted down by Beta who is another door as a shield. Daryl regroups and strikes a Whisperer through a tarp with a fire axe. At the same time Connie and Henry hunt the others. One of the whisperers surprises Henry and pushes him down. Just before the whisperer can stab Henry with his spear, Dog comes to the rescue, he knocks the whisperer down and rips his throat out. Henry then sees Lydia running to him and they hug. At the same time Connie is dodging the attacks from another whisperer. Connie dodges several attacks before killing the whisperer.

Meanwhile Daryl kills the other whisperer by slitting his throat. Right after killing the whisperer he is bull-rushed by Beta. Beta´s size starles Daryl. They both take their knives and start attacking each other. They both dodge each other´s attacks. Beta then kicks Daryl down, then grabs him and throws him through another wall. Connie hears a lot of noise and she sees that Beta is holding Daryl´s neck the blade. Connie aims her sling shot but just before she manages to take the shot, Daryl manages to break free. Beta attacks Daryl again punching him causing to fall down. Beta attacks Daryl again but Daryl is able to dodge attack, but Beta is able to throw his knife to his knee. At the same time Daryl stabs Beta in the chest with his pocket knife. Daryl then escapes through the trap door. Beta comes through the wall like the stab wound in his chest was nothing. Beta looks for Daryl who is nowhere to be seen. "All I want is the girl" Beta says.

Daryl sneaks up through the crawl space behind him. Daryl uses all of his power to push Beta down the elevator shaft. Right after pushing Beta down Daryl falls to the ground holding his knee. The stab wound deep and while pushing down Beta he lost a lot of blood. Connie finds him and she uses the medical supplies hidden in the building to patch Daryl up until they get to Hilltop.

Henry asks Daryl "What we will do next?"

"We go Alexandria. It´s closest. We won´t stay. We will keep going." Daryl then looks at Connie and says "All of us." Connie smiles at him after reading his lips. "I knew he had a good heart" Connie says in her mind.

Connie and Henry then help Daryl walk. Daryl is embarrased but being this close to Connie feels so good. He hasn´t felt this good for a long time if ever. Daryl couldn´t deny his crush on Connie but he didn´t dare to tell her because he was sure that she doesn´t feel the same. "Maybe I belong to the communities after all" Daryl says to himself.

Connie was impressed seeing Daryl take down the giant. Connie was happy about the closeness with Daryl too. Alexandria wasn´t far but the feeling was something she was feeling right now was something she wanted to feel more but with just her and Daryl. "I had to tell my sister if we leave everything behind." Connie was happy and sad about it the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl, Connie, Henry, Lydia and Dog keep going. Lydia walks behind Daryl, Connie, Henry and Dog and covers their track as well as she can. Everyone is exhausted especially Daryl who is still losing blood. They spot a small house ahead and they decide to rest for a while. Henry and Lydia keep watch while Connie changes Daryl´s bandage.

"We should keep moving before they find us" Daryl says.

Connie shakes her head and writes "We can rest 15 minutes. Then we go."

"They found us" Lydia warns the others.

"How many?" Daryl asks.

"20 something. There are at least 7 of them in that group" Lydia says

"Go now! Leave me behind. I´m only slowing you down. We don´t have the time to cover our tracks if i´m with you" Daryl says.

"We are not leaving anyone behind" Connie writes. Henry and Lydia agree with Connie.

"If you don´t leave now, we have to kill them all to make our way to Alexandria without them following us" Daryl says.

Daryl sees that the other are getting ready to fight and then says "Fine."

Henry searches the house for weapons and he finds a loaded revolver with 6 bullets in it. Henry gives it to Daryl and then helps him up. Daryl and Connie aim from the windows and they both kill two walkers and one whisperer. They then make their escape through the back door killing three whisperers with the revolver who are waiting near the backdoor. They then see the other three whisperers making their escape. Daryl leans on one of the trees while Connie, Henry and Lydia kill the remaining walkers.

It´s already an evening when they make it to Alexandria. "We leave after i´m patched up" Daryl sees a concerned look on Connie´s face and then he says "Fine, we leave in the morning." Connie gives him a thumb up.

They see Michonne waiting in a guard tower and before she says anything, Henry says "She´s one of us." Daryl and Connie nod in agreement. "We can´t trust her" Aaron says.

"But I trust Daryl and he is wounded. Open the gate." Michonne says. Michonne and Connie help Daryl to the infirmary where he patched up by Siddiq.

"You should avoid running for the next 5 five days and rest at least couple days" Siddiq says.

"That´s not an option" Daryl says and looks at Michonne who seems to agree with him.

Daryl tells Michonne about what happened in Hilltop and that there are at least 200 whisperers. "I know what danger i´m putting us. We´ll leave tomorrow morning."

"I have been thinking about joining the fair again but bring her here opens old wounds. Where are you going to go?" Michonne says.

"I promised Tara that we would meet at the fair. We have to tell Carol and Ezekiel about the whisperers. We´ll see then." Daryl answers.

"And she is worth? To risk your lives?" Michonne asks

"She is" Daryl answers."

"Alright then. Where ever you, just be careful." Michonne says. Michonne sees Connie watching their conversation and says "I´ll leave you two alone."

"Hey, it´s not what you think." Daryl says.

Connie sits on the chair right next to the bed Daryl is resting on. They make a long eye contact. Daryl then says "We´ll meet your sister at The Kingdom. You can stay there. You don´t have to come with me if it comes to that."

"Don´t say that. We will go together" Connie writes. Connie then takes Daryl´s hand into hers. They make a long eye contact again. Daryl then says "Alright, we´ll stay together." They both smile at each other. Michonne sees this and walks away smiling.

However seeing Lydia sitting alone on the porch triggers all the memories, how Michonne had to kill children and a friend to protect Judith. Michonne goes to talk to Lydia. Michonne tells her that she would make Alexandria a lot safer if she just walked away. Michonne then goes to her house.

In the morning Judith comes to see Daryl who is already up. Judith runs into Daryl´s arms. "I missed you uncle Daryl. Where have you been?"

"I´ve been here and there. I´m so sorry I never came to visit. I´m sorry but I have to again." Daryl says.

Judith begs Daryl to stay but Daryl explains that he has to leave to protect Lydia and Alexandria. Daryl promises that they will see each other again some day. Michonne brings RJ to the infirmary to say "good bye" to Daryl. "You look like your father" Daryl says after hugging RJ. Daryl then hugs Michonne before meeting with Connie, Henry, Lydia and Dog. Walking is still painful but with Henry´s stick is was a lot easier and less painful. Daryl waves at Judith as he is walking away. Connie sees how hard it was for Daryl to leave but she knoes that will be just as hard for her to leave her sister and friends.

Later in Alexandria Michonne looks for Judith who is nowhere to be seen. Michonne visit Negan´s cell to ask him if they have talked today. Negan tell Michonne that he talked with Judith earlier today. Negan realizes that Michonne doesn´t know where she is. After talking with Negan, Michonne realizes that Judith is outside the walls. Michonne panics and rushes outside. She kills severeal walkers before finding Judith. The last walker grabs Judith but Michonne saves her just in time. They hug and Michonne asks if she remembers what happened with Jocelyn. Judith says that she does and that the kids and Jocelyn were nice to her.

Judith then asks "When did we stop loving Daryl, Maggie, Carol and the King?"

"We didn´t" Michonne says and they hug again.

In the woods Daryl, Connie, Henry, Lydia and Dog hear some approaching. They then see Michonne and Judith in a wagon. Michonne and Judith offer them a ride to the Kingdom which they happily accept.

At the Kingdom Kelly tells Tara that she is worried about Connie.

Tara says "Connie will be fine. She´s with Daryl."

"More like Daryl is going to okay. He´s with Connie" Yumiko says.

Ezekiel addresses the crowd and declares they have finally accomplished Rick, Carl and Jesus´ dreams of reuniting the communities. "Let be fair of new beginnings begin!" Ezekiel says.

As everyone celebrates Daryl, Michonne and the convoys arrives. Kelly runs to hug Connie with Magna, Yumiko and Luke. Carol scolds Henry for running away while Michonne greets Ezekiel.

"I´m surprised to see you here" Ezekiel says

"I was in the neigborhood" Michonne says.

Ezekiel and Carol marvel at how much Judith has grown. Tara is angry at Daryl for bringing Lydia too. The community leaders meet in the theater. Michonne tells the others that Alexandria is here to help. Alexandria grants Lydia asylum. Tara says "Her mother will retaliate against the Hilltop if she decides to retaliate"

Tara relents when the communities sign the charter Michonne made years ago. Michonne signs her part as "Michonne Grimes." They decide that an attack against one community is an attack against all the communities. Meanwhile Kelly emotionally tells Connie how upset she is that she left without saying goodbye. Connie apologizes and explains the them leaving the baby like that brought back old feeling.

Later in the fair everyone is having fun and Connie challenges Daryl to shooting game. They both take then shots and they can get 100 points. Daryl is still using Henry´s stick to make walking easier but he keeps the injured leg in the air while shooting. Daryl shoots first and gets 86 points. Connie shoots then and gets 89 points. Daryl is embarrased to lose but after seeing Connie´s smile he deicdes "It was worth it." Daryl tells Connie that they don´t have to leave and asks Connie to move to Alexandria with him after the fair and says it´s for Lydia. Connie agrees to move Alexandria. After seeing the joy on Daryl´s face, Connie starts to think that Daryl is into her.

It´s already late and the first day of the fair is over and almost is everyone is asleep. Daryl and Connie are sleeping in the same house. Connie catches Daryl watching her and smiles at him. Daryl is thinking about telling his feelings to her but doesn´t dare yet. Connie is thinking about the same thing and she is more ready to tell him but now it´s not the right time.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl had so much thoughts that he wasn´t able to sleep. He decides to outside for a while. Connie sees him going outside but she doesn´t follow him immediately. She waits for 5 minutes before following him. Connie sees Daryl sitting in the guard tower. Connie climbs up in the guard tower and sits down next to Daryl. Daryl is surprised too see her and his heart starts to beat a lot faster. They haven´t had much alone time without being on a mission but now it´s different. They stare at the moon together. "Okay, I should tell her how I feel. It´s now or never." Daryl says to himself.

Daryl thinks for a while, how he would say it. Daryl realizes it hard for him to say it since this is the first time ever he had these kind of feelings. Daryl finally thinks that he is ready and touches Connie´s shoulder. Her heart starts to beat really fast after Daryl touches her and points his finger at his mouth implying that he wants to say something. Connie gives him a sign to speak.

"Look, I know that this probably isn´t the best time for this. But I. I really like you. You know, I have feelings for you. Would you like to be with me?" Daryl says while shaking. Connie´s heart is beating faster and faster while reading Daryl´s lips. She feels very happy after Daryl finishes speaking. Connie hugs Daryl. Daryl is surprised to see her reaction but he respond to the hug and hugs her back. After the hug, Connie takes her note book and writes "I feel the same about you. This was the perfect time to say it. It was kinda romantic and it´s just us in here." Daryl was surprised too the note. After the world Daryl thought that he would never find someone he could really share his live with. After Rick´s disappearance Daryl lost most of his hope. Connie brought him back. "There is hope for me" Daryl says to himself.

Daryl tries to sneak to see what she is writing but she makes sure that he didn´t see it. Time was moving slow for Daryl. The hug wasn´t enough for him to know how she felt about him. Daryl felt like his heart was about jump out of his chest. He felt relieved after seeing Connie´s answer. Her answer makes Daryl blush like a teenager. They stare each other for a while before Connie leans on Daryl´s chest. Daryl then puts his arms around her. They both fall asleep quickly.

In the morning they both feel like the last night was just a dream but after seeing each other they both smile at each other. Daryl caresses her hand with his thumb. Soon Daryl hears that people are looking for him and Connie. They had forgotten that they were not totally alone. They both look a bit embarrassed after Daryl tells Connie that people are looking for them. Daryl notices that he doesn´t need Henry´s sticj to help him walk anymore. They leave the guard tower together and they see a lot of surprised people. Connie spots Kelly and her friends in the crowd and Daryl sees Michonne, Aaron and Carol.

Kelly, Magna and Yumiko tease Connie about Daryl. Connie blushes and asks them to stop. "We are all happy for you." Luke says. Kelly, Magna and Yumiko agree and they share a group hug. Meanwhile Daryl catches up with Carol. Carol tells him that The Kingdom might fall. Daryl then tells her that there is plenty of room in Alexandria and Hilltop.

"So, you finally found someone? I´m happy for you. You deserve to be happy" Carol says.

"Yeah, me too" Daryl says.

"I knew it" Michonne says and gives Daryl a friendly nudge.

Even Judith teases Daryl by asking "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Daryl blushes but nods and says "Yeah, I guess I do."

"I´m happy for you" Michonne and Aaron say at the same time.

After talking with their friends Daryl and Connie meet each other in the middle of the fair. "This wasn´t supposed to go public like this" Daryl tries to say but Connie stops him by kissing him on the lips. Daryl kisses her back. Daryl hears whistling in the backround and says "Come on. Stop."

After the kiss Daryl and Connie spend the whole day together. They see that Kelly is becoming good friends with Henry and Lydia. Daryl chanlleges Connie for a rematch in the shooting game. Connie wins again but this time with one point. "Best two out of three?" Daryl asks after losing.

Connie accepts the challenge. However Daryl wins the second round with 4 points. During the last round Connie shoot the record breaking points by shooting 95 points. Daryl fails his last shot and gets 92 points. Later during the dinner others let Connie and Daryl sit alone at one of the tables. Connie teaches Daryl some ASL. She is surprised to see how quickly Daryl is learning. Connie teaches him the basics. Daryl wants to learn more to make their communication easier. Connie is happy to see the effort Daryl is making for her. After the dinner a lot of others including Michonne, Aaron, Carol, Jerry and Ezekiel come to Connie and they ask her to keep a lesson for ASL tomorrow. Connie agrees to it and Daryl informs others about it. All the kids want to join the ASL lesson too.

It´s getting late again and Daryl and Connie go to the guard tower again. "This isn´t the best place to sleep but have some privacy in here" Connie writes. Daryl smiles and says "Yeah, maybe in Alexandria we can share a bedroom." Connie smiles and kisses Daryl. Before going to sleep Connie teaches Daryl a dozen more signs like "Good night", "Good morning" and other compliments. Daryl does the signs perfectly. Connie then makes a sign that Daryl doesn´t understand. "What does that mean?" Daryl asks.

Connie takes her notepad and writes "It means I love you." Connie then repeat the sign and Daryl follows her by doing the signs perfectly. They then lie down facing each other. Daryl kisses her on the forehead. They then put their arms around each other and they fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a beautiful morning and Daryl and Connie woke up early. Everyone is having fun at the fair and Ezekiel announces that Connie´s ASL lesson will be in the afternoon. Daryl participates in to another shooting game and he wins cuddly toy and gives it to Connie. Connie gives him a kiss in return.

The time for Connie´s ASL lesson comes and everyone wants learn. Only a few guards don´t participate in the lesson. Judith is very excited and she is one of the fastest learners. Kelly is translating the signs before everyone repeats them. Jerry and Tara are the slowest learners but both of them want to learn. Connie teaches them some compliments and other useful signs about surviving and personal stuff. Connie also invents a sign for "Whisperers."

After the lesson Michoonne says "Thank you for this." everyone else thanks her too. Daryl thanks her by kissing her.

Suddenly The Highwaymen come to the gates and they inform that they found a broken carriage and blood. Daryl, Connie, Michonne and some others leave the Kingdom to find out what happened. They run into Ozzy, Alek and D.J. They find one of Hilltop´s cart overturned.

"You now owe us two movies" Ozzy says.

"I´ll make sure that happens" Carol answers.

"We should go to Hilltop just in case it gets attacked" Magna says.

"Yeah, you go, I will keep tracking for survivors" Daryl says. Connie and Michonne join Daryl while others head to Hilltop. Carol heads back to the Kingdom to inform the others.

Meanwhile a disguised Alpha is walking at the fair. She is wearing one of the Hilltop resident´s clothes. Ezekiel introduces himself to disguised Alpha. Alpha introduces herself as Jenny from Hilltop and asks him to show around. Henry and Lydia are talking privately and they share a kiss. Henry then hears something and leaves to check it out telling Lydia to save him a seat in the theater for the movie later in the evening.

Later Lydia is sitting at the theater and Henry still hasn´t come back. Suddenly Alpha sits down next to Lydia and quietly tells her not to say anything. After the movies Alpha confronts Lydia calling her a traitor. Lydia tells her that her life is better this way and threatens to scream if she doesn´t leave.

"You are not one of us. You never were" Alpha says before leaving.

It´s already a night time and Daryl, Connie and Michonne get attacked by several walkers. They kill the walkers but then the Whisperers start to come out of the woods. They see one of the whisperers wearing the face of the Hilltop resident. Daryl is shocked when he sees Beta."

"Put down your weapons. You just had to give me the girl" Beta growls at Daryl telling him the deal is off. Alpha returns to the camp where the Whisperers have Daryl, Connie and Michonne tied up. Alpha shows off her bloody machete and says "I ran into some trouble on the road."

"What about Lydia?" Daryl asks.

"If you try to get her back, we will respond with force" Michonne warns Alpha

"She is not my concern anymore" Alpha answers.

Alpha takes her shotgun and tells Daryl to come with her alone. At dawn Alpha forces Daryl to the top of a cliff where he sees a massive herd of walkers.

"Your communities are a joke. This way is better for my people." Alpha says.

"So you feed this bullshit for your sheep, so they follow you" Daryl says.

Alpha then tells Daryl that his people are fine but warns him not cross her border again or the herd will attack the communities. She then clarifies that she marked the border.

"Did you kill Lydia?" Daryl asks.

"No… I don´t think you can keep her safe. I hope I am wrong" Alpha says

"You are" Daryl answers.

Daryl reunites with Connie and Michonne. Daryl and Connie hug and kiss each other. Daryl then quickly hugs Michonne and they head back to the Kingdom. On their way back they find a beaten and bloody Siddiq tied to a tree. He points them to a nearby hill, which have ten pikes on the ground. As the group gets closer, they see that each pike has a severed head stabbed on top of it. The group is devastated and they look at the victims in horror. They see Ozzy, Alek, D.J, Frankie, Addy, Luke, Kelly, Tara, Enid and Henry.

Daryl runs to Connie as she falls to the ground in tears. Daryl puts his arms around her and comforts her trying to calm her down. Daryl, Michonne and Siddiq are in tears too.

Later at the Kingdom Carol and Ezekiel are heartbroken about Henry´s death. Connie sees Magna and Yumiko and she runs to hug them. "We are so sorry" Magna says in tears and they hug again. Yumiko then reveals that she and Magna returned to the Kingdom instead of going to Hilltop. Moments later Siddiq addresses the crowd to deliver the tragic news. He tells them that he was left alive to tell this story to drive the communities apart again. He tells them that Ozzy, Alek and D.J found him and the rest and the fight started.

"They all fought together like a family. Some of them didn´t even know each other. They died like heroes and we need to honor them" Siddiq says in tears. The crowd is listening in silence and in tears. Even after Siddiq is finished the crowd stands still in shock still not believing what happened. Daryl looks at Connie and Carol and he is angry to see his girlfriend and best friend heartbroken. He vows to himself that he will avenge their loved ones for them

Sometime later Daryl and Lydia go to the pikes. Lydia looks at the pike site in tears. She leaves the necklace Henry made for her on the ground by the pike that once held his head. Daryl then walks to her and slowly puth his hand on her shoulder and says "I´m so sorry kid." They then walk away. As they are walking away, snow flurries begin to fall.


End file.
